Securing of medical prostheses to parts of the body has presented many problems, to which solutions have been proposed which do not adequately resolve the problems. Dental prostheses particularly present problems because in many instances the prostheses are required to be securely fixed in position and yet easily removed for inspection, maintenance and cleaning. For example, in the management of the atrophic mandible and maxilla the retention of questionable remaining teeth and roots often requires that a series of roots and root substitutes (i.e. screws, blades, sub-periosteal implants) be tied together around the arch with gold thimble copings attached to each other with a gold bar (or a bar of other metal) for mutual support. The functioning prosthesis is incorporated in a superstructure consisting of closely adapted acrylic base which supports the teeth in function. This acrylic base fits snuggly over the bar and contiguous mucosa. Radiographic functional studies indicate that such prostheses shift three-dimensionally relative to the dental ridge underlying the prosthesis, i.e., the prostheses move anteriorly-posteriorly, superiorly-inferiorly, and laterally. Therefore, to avoid excessive torquing on the supporting roots and implants, the acrylic base is allowed to exhibit slight movement for stress dissipation. In many patients, as the acrylic wears internally, the superstructure can become so loose as to be easily dislodged during comminution of food, or unconcious movement of tongue and cheek.